Adventures with Acheron and Kage
by KageUchiha2310
Summary: This story is going to be based off my dreams so expect some randomness. Also slightly crossed over with Overlord at some points. This will be a Male!Weeping AngelOCxFemale!HumanOC. The human is called Lana/Kage. Yes it's basically a self insert but whatevs. Will be dark at points. I hope you enjoy it and reviews and flames are welcome!


I looked at my friends next to me, a grim look on my face as I held up my hand. I glanced out to the deceptively clear field and, noting nothing that could hinder us, brought my hand down swiftly, sprinting from my cover. My friends followed and I looked behind us, seeing a group of those damn statues that had held my compound's teens captive. I cursed and turned, running backwards as I formed the `horse` jutsu sign. I slowed down so that my friends ran past me and I channeled chakra as I leapt backwards, "KATON! GÕKA MEKKYAKU!"

I exhaled the flames at the approaching statues... Wait approaching?! My eyes widened as I realised that the damn Angels were still moving, despite me looking directly at them. I landed, twisting and breaking into a sprint, "Get to the compound!"

I looked up to see a few of my friends had made it to the tree line and safety, and I mentally sighed in relief, 'At least this suicide run won't be in vain. The stony fuckers can't catch them from the trees.'

"LANA!" I looked behind me at Mira's, a close friend, scream and I stumbled, twisting so I landed on my back. A sharp pain in my upper arm caught my attention as I looked up to see a furious and fanged face inches away from my own. The mouth shifted into a evil grin before my eyes and I was hauled up then dragged back towards that accursed camp. I started struggling but pressure on my already painful arm stopped me.

"STOP!"

"LET ME GO!"

The shouts from my captured friends continued as we were forcably dragged back to our personal hell. I looked back towards the trees and, seeing my friends who made it, nodded, signaling for them to leave. They slowly left as we were taken away. I activated my Sharingan in order to see the last person, a cousin, Kyri. She stared at me then formed the `tiger` jutsu sign, then leapt away. I nodded at her farewell and looked forward towards the camp, spotting another group of teens from another compound, all seated in front of an Angel, heads down so the Angels near them could move. Their lips were moving in unison, all of them repeating what the Angel at the front was saying. The ones closest to the front were already turning the same stone grey as the Angels, already in the process of conversion due to the Angels in their heads. I looked at Sarah, another of my friends, with a solomn look, "That'll be us soon."

My head slumped in defeat as I gave in to my fate, 'How can I even consider being the compound and clan leader when I can't even save my peers and future allies...'

We were taken to a clearing where the rest of our compounds teens were being held, most in the same position as the teens from before, others struggling against the Angels implanted in their heads. The Angels moved us to the front and forced us to sit down, angling our heads so that we were looking at our feet. I pushed against the Angel's hand, trying to look up, 'I will not become like them!'

There was a grating noise, like stone grinding against stone and then the hand on my head moved away and I looked up at the Angel... No, Archangel, at the front. I barely noticed the others looking up as I just stared at the stone male at the front. Slowly but surely, my friends started screaming, the freshly implanted Angels ripping apart their psyches and I locked eyes with the Archangel. His blank look was slowly replaced by a smirk and I heard a deep, velvety voice that seemed to echo around me, _"You... Are mine, little Uchiha..."_

'Genjutsu... But how...?' I thought numbly as I mumbled something. Either I'm subconsciously repressing my memory or the Archangel did something but I can't remember what I said, no matter how hard I try. The grating noise came again and my head felt like something was applying pressure slowly on both sides of it, like it was between a clamp that was slowly being pushed together. I groaned and lowered my head, moving my arms up but paused at the sight of my hands, my stone grey hands. My Sharingan flickered on as I tried to break the genjutsu, "No, no, no, no, no, NO!"

The velvety voice returned, _"It's useless to fight, little Uchiha. Just give in. Do you not see how blissful your companions are?"_

I looked behind me at the teens then stood up, "They are empty, you stony bast-!"

Pain flared in my head and I barely held back my screams as I clutched my head and fell to my knees. I felt someone grip my shoulder hard and I managed to look over to see the Archangel's furious face glaring at me. He dug his claws into my shoulder and the voice turned feral, _**"You do not address me in such a insolent way, human!"**_

His claws pierced through my clothes and skin like a hot knife glides through butter and I screamed, the pain becoming too much to handle. My vision turned black as I fell unconscious, collapsing to the ground.

Hey so this story is based off of a dream I had and will continue if I have any more. I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed any mistakes or anything to help improve it. I'll accept flames as well in preparation for a cold winter to keep me warm. This story will fluctuate between serious and batshit crazy. I hope you enjoyed. Later!

KU2310


End file.
